


Sunrise (Sozin's Comet)

by korasami



Series: Korrasami Week 2014 [7]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Digital Art, Drabble, F/F, Fan Art, Korrasami Week, Korrasami Week 2014, Sozin's Comet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korasami/pseuds/korasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami, kissing as Sozin's comet passes.</p><p>Drawn for Korrasami Week, Day 7 - Sunrise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise (Sozin's Comet)

**Author's Note:**

> Final day of Korrasami Week! I had fun :)
> 
> The background (Sozin's Comet) is a WIP for another project I've got going on, but the idea came to me and wouldn't leave.

Asami smiles, face illuminated by Sozin's Comet above. Korra smiles back. The sky is a brilliant splash of red hues and orange flecks, the air is is hot, and everything is beautiful. Without a word between them, they meet each other for a kiss.


End file.
